


So Strange

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Ice Play, Master/Pet, lowkey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This is a request for my @lokiiwood blog for a Dark!Saeran smut involving ice play.“I’m punishing you, you can at least pretend not to like it so much.”





	So Strange

You stared out the apartment window, letting your skin absorb the sunlight through your thin dress as your eyes wandered around the busy street. How strange to be somewhere like this – everything considered. At your perch, you brought your knees to your chest and wiggled your bare toes. Strange. So strange.

“What are you doing, pet?”

A small smile curled your lips as you tilted your face to regard him – the true Savior. Saeran had already taken off his suit jacket but continued to tug at his white collar as sweat bead down his neck. He was finally looking at you, his buzzing computer monitors still displaying words, terms, and number sequences you couldn’t hope to understand anytime soon. The fifth fan – delivered today – was already assembled as it blared towards the computers to keep them cool. Its cardboard box piled beside the bag of takeout boxes in the corner of the room and your smile disappeared.

“What?” he scowled.

“We should make food next time. It’s not healthy to only eat takeout.”

His brows furrowed and mint eyes turned to the heap of trash before he sighed. “No. I’m busy.”

"Then I'll make it," you offered. You began to stand before your leg wobbled. With a gasp, you grabbed the chair before you collapsed entirely to the floor.

Saeran was already to his feet, stomping over.

“I-I’m sorry, I-“

“Quiet.”

His arm wrapped tightly around yours and he lifted you, his other sweeping you up entirely.

“Savior?”

He ignored you and walked over to the shared bed in the small room, laying you down gingerly as his glaring eyes raved over your body.

“Airhead…you should be careful,” he grumbled, the back of his hand softly touching your forehead. “What if you fell out the window or something stupid?”

“Um, I’m…sorry.”

Saeran sighed and his hand fell to your cheek, his glare softening to something you were unsure about and stirred your insides.

“You’re burning up. How are you supposed to cook and take care of me if you can’t even take care of yourself?”

“Yes, Savior.”

“Don’t…ugh, forget it. I’m getting you ice, don’t move.”

Obediently, you stared up at the ceiling as Saeran’s footsteps faded away. A minute later he returned with a bag of ice, sitting beside you on the bed and looking down at you curiously. A finger plucked one out and he started to reach towards you before he stopped. Did he want you to do this yourself? He was busy after all. The fall of Mint Eye came with repercussions and a fresh start that he had to initiate all on his own. He refused to give you details, but you lived together and you weren’t oblivious.

Saeran twisted the single cube in his hand before a wry smile met his lips. There went that look in his eyes again. Even the touch of ice couldn’t make you shiver as much as he did.

“Sit up and open your mouth,” he commanded.

With a gulp, you sat up and opened your hot mouth as he willed and he chuckled, pressing the ice cube halfway between your lips.

“Now hold it there.”

You bit down just slightly and shivered as the painful freeze shot straight to the roof of your mouth.

“Cold, isn’t it?”

Losing your ability to speak, you nodded just barely. As his hand rummaged into the bag of cubes again, his other reached to run along your quickly cooling lips. The differences in temperatures confused you, but not as much as the heat boiling in your chest from his tender touch. You wanted to ask what he was planning, but then you’d lose the cube. Swallowing down the desire, you resigned yourself to waiting and seeing.

The second ice cube was placed against your earlobe and you bit down harder. Saeran, with the most amused expression you’d seen from him in a while, traced it down to your chin then back up. He slowly zigzagged it down your neck and you squeezed your eyes shut as the cold sensation pricked at your skin. It was supposed to be a form of torture, right? He was punishing you for not taking care of yourself, so why was your body reacting in such an…indecent manner?

Your legs pressed together as you watched Saeran trace the quickly melting cube along your neck, running across the top of your chest to do the same to the other side.

“Mmph!”

Saeran raised an eyebrow at your involuntary whine and repeated the motion at a sensitive part of your neck. Why, why!

Your gazes locked as he pulled the ice cube away, a contemplative tilt of his head making your breath speed up. It seemed like forever, the ice in your mouth dripping down your tongue before your Savior finally spoke.

“I’ve decided to punish you,” he said, softly.

What, he wasn’t already?

The bag of cubes was placed on the bed as Saeran finally stood up, seeming to tower above you as his hands smoothed over your warm shoulders. His fingers lightly scraped up and down as if he was hesitating before finally landing on your chest. Your eyes widened along with your mouth and the ice cube promptly fell out and to the floor.

His gaze hardened and he made a ‘tch’ sound before retrieving a different – un-melted – cube from the bag.

“Don’t drop it,” he grumbled, stuffing it into your mouth much quicker and rougher than the first time. Saeran’s hands returned to your chest and he shoved the top of your dress down, exposing your breasts.

Struggling through an occupied mouth, you still attempted to say his name. “Sawreen?”

“Tch, are you not wearing any underwear today? Is it really that hot? You should’ve told me.”

He sunk his head to your chest, taking your left nipple in his mouth and making you grunt – trying as much as you could to not drop the cube in your mouth. Saeran ignored the outburst, hands running over yours that you didn’t realize were clenching the bed covers. Shakily, you relaxed your hands, although your body was still stiff.

Your mind raced to understand what he was doing but came up blank. Uselessly, your body only told you what you already knew – that Saeran’s warm and wet tongue was rolling around your now-hard nipple and his lips were completely consuming your sanity. Another small grunt, more akin to a moan, escaped your clenching teeth and Saeran’s hands began to squeeze at yours as he greedily suckled at your breast.

What were you supposed to do? It already felt so good, but you wanted more at the same time. Saeran suddenly switched to your other nipple and your hips jerked as the sensation jolted through you. One of his hands left yours but you already knew what was coming when you heard the rustling of the bag of ice.

The small piece of ice was pressed into your nipple and you cried out again, body shivering as a mix of hot and cold was being rubbed into your chest. Saeran switched, moving the ice to your other nipple as his lips sought the first one again. Circling the ice into your already-hard nipple was almost painful as your body tried to stabilize your temperature. Your hips jerked again as he popped your nipple between his lips and he slowly pulled back, still rubbing the ice as his beautiful, mint eyes met yours.

“I’m punishing you, you can at least pretend not to like it so much.”

Your cheeks burned at how blatant you were being and, embarrassed, you turned your head away.

“I didn’t say you could look away,” he snapped.

“I’m so-“

Oops! The ice cube fell to the bed and you scrambled to pick it up, but your hand was snatched away.

“That’s twice now,” he growled.

“Saeran, I’m-I’m sorry, I-“

“Quiet,” he sighed low as if bored with your apologies. Perhaps he was. His eyes gave away nothing and his lips were in a thin line as he peered into your very being.

“You’ll make it up to me. Turn around. Get on your hands and knees.”

“W-what?”

“What, you can’t speak Korean anymore either?”

You huffed and spun around, quickly doing as he said. Was he going to torture the back of you with ice now, too? Your aching chest made you curse to yourself in its obvious want for any similar ‘torture’ he had in mind.

The ends of your dress were scrunched up your back and you gasped. No! You closed your legs earlier, if he saw-!

“Tch. What’s this?”

His voice came out raspy despite how he tried to inflect bitterness.

“Um, I was-“ Your nonexistent excuses for how wet you were disappeared into a gasp as you felt a tongue slide slowly up your sex.

“Oh!”

A combination of your weak arms and weaker will sent you hunching over, your chin hitting the bed.

Saeran licked back down before he pulled away, making you whimper. God, could you be any more obvious?

“You’re filthy,” he laughed, a lightness to his tone.

“Savior-“

A slap to your ass cut you off once more. “Don’t call me that anymore.”

“Y-yes, Saeran…”

The rustling of the ice bag made you squeeze your eyes shut again. And yet, it didn’t prepare you for his hot tongue teasing into your entrance and the ice cube beginning to just barely rub your clit.

“Mmph!”

You forced yourself not to rock your hips into his face no matter how much you needed it. The mix of hot and cold once again confused your body that wanted more and less at the same time. The sting of the ice was offset by how good it felt for Saeran to finally touch you in a way that he only did in your dreams. He switched just as you adjusted to a rhythm – the ice cube prodding your entrance while his tongue lapped across your throbbing and numb clit.

You forgot your want not to grind into him until you were already doing it – his rough tongue was forcing out whimpers and the ice cube was pushing open your walls. But Saeran didn’t stop despite your grinding, so you didn’t either.

Soon enough, the chill of the ice began to hurt so you reluctantly stopped and he pulled away from you.

“So filthy, you liked every second of that didn’t you?”

You pursed your lips, unsure if the question was rhetorical.

“Answer. Did you?”

“Yes, Saeran…”

The bed creaked as he moved behind you and you saw his arm extend beside your face. The ice cube that’d been barely penetrating you?

“Put it in your mouth and don’t drop it this time. This is your final chance.”

“A-alright…”

You bit it and attempted to gulp away your anxieties.

"Good girl," he mused, hand sliding up your back and under your dress. Your eyes fluttered closed at the gentle, but cold smoothing motion then promptly opened again when you felt the searing heat that was at your entrance.

Through the ice, you still managed to huff out.

Saeran’s cock began to slide into you, the heat quickly beating out the cold left behind from the ice cube, and your head pressed into the bed as your walls made room for him. His grunts sung around the room, each one louder than the last as he sunk himself into you.

His hands left your back to slide under you to your chest, his cold hands squeezing your breasts as he pulled back and snapped into you. The first one nearly made you spit out your ice cube and your hands clambered to cover your mouth and keep the ice still.

Completely full and concentrated, you felt the very veins of his cock as he slowly plunged in and out of you. He used your breasts as a hold, keeping you in place as he began to speed up. Saeran huffed behind you, somehow audible over the buzzing of computers and fans and the creaking of the bed. You whimpered and squeezed your eyes shut, pushing back against him to meet his thrusts and reveling in the sound of sweaty bodies smacking together to join the background music.

His huffs became louder and more desperate until they were outright moans. The fact that you – _you_ were pleasing him enough to elicit these sounds was enough to make you cum right then and there.

Another high-pitched moan from him and you did.

Your eyes watered as your orgasm hit you hard – a dangerous, pulsing sensation that rocketed through your shivering lips to your curling toes.

“MC,” he groaned, dragging out your name. His words came out slurred and tight as he attempted to speak to you.

“Did you r-really cum from this?”

A laugh tumbled out and he returned to his gasping.

“Disgusting, n-naughty girl. This is why you n-need to be cleansed, huh? All wet from some i-ice cubes and riding your m-master’s dick?”

You could only whimper in response.

_Yes, yes, yes, Saeran!_

“A-answer me, take out the – cube.”

You spat it out eagerly, your mouth numb but still able to form the words he requested of you.

“Yes, Saeran!”

“You like it when I’m pounding you like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, _yes,_ Saeran.”

Saeran moaned loudly and sped up his thrusts, the overstimulation making your eyes water even more as your legs shook.

“I bet you w-wanna do this again, hm?”

“Yes…”

He growled and squeezed your breasts hard once before releasing them and moving his hands to squeeze at your hips, slamming you against him.

“H-how long have you w-wanted this, hm?”

“S-since….M-Mint Eye…”

“S-so f-filthy…I’ll give what you n-need from now on, okay?”

“Yes! _Please_!”

“Now b-beg for my c-cum.”

“P-please Saeran, please cum…in me…”

He gasped once and his nails dug into your thigh as his thrusts began to slow. His hands shook against you and you felt his sweaty head touch the back of yours as his hot breath wafted against your neck.

He stayed there for a moment before finally letting go and lying beside you, dragging you down with him. His arm tugged you on his chest and after a moment you relaxed, a grin spreading across your lips.

But, oh!

“Saeran…um…what about the food, your work…”

“Quiet, just…stay here with me a while.”

“…Alright.”

He hugged you against him and you snuggled in close. The voices and sounds of the outside world began to float in to join the buzz of fans again. Saeran’s rapid heartbeat began to slow and you shut your eyes, unable to help the surge of hope and peace that now coursed through you.

Strange. So strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request!


End file.
